Switched for fate's fun
by xSweetypiie
Summary: Fate is messing with both their lifes, but in the end, they will be thanking her for it. NILEY


**Disclaimer: **To bad you can't own real people, it's a shame, really.  
**Everything with a ********* behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter**

_Your body's cold,_  
_but girl, we're gettin' so warm._

Miley groaned as the loud beeping of her alarm clock woke her up. Opening one eye, she once again groaned at the time that was flashed to her in big, red numbers. _**05;30. **_She swung the sheets of her body and stumbled out of bed, feeling heavier then normal. But since it was so early, and she was not a morning person, she ignored the strange feeling and stumbled over to the wall, where a mirror hung.

This was a daily routine for her. She would get up, god knows why her alarm clock was set on five thirthy, and stumble to the nearest mirror to look at how horrible her hair would be ontop of her head. It was something she had done since was five, and she couldn't kick the habit. She looked up, blinking a few times to get a clearer vision as she looked at the mirror. Her mouth dropped open, and a girly scream escaped from the mouth on the face she was familiar with, but was not her own. "Wat de hel?(*)" She shrieked, backing away from the mirror.

Her head snapped to the side as the door was thrown open, and two figures came stumbling into the room. One was holding a baseball bat, the other took a karate pose. "What happened? Why was there a girl screaming?" The oldest turned to look at Miley. "Nick, dude? What happened?" He straightened up from his karate pose.

Miley backed away till her back hit the wall behind her. She sunk to the floor and burried her, well not _hers_, face in her arms. "Dit is niet echt, Mi. Dit is niet echt.(2*)" She muttered to herself with a voice she never dared to hear in real life. "Gewoon een droom, een hele enge droom.(3*)" She pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms, again, not hers, around them. "Diep ademhalen.(4*)" She wheezed out, scaring the two boys in the doorway.

"Dude?" The younger one lowered his bat, stepping towards her. "What happened? Why did you scream?" He dropped the bat as his brother looked up, his eyes staring at him, big and scared. "Are you ok?"

Miley jumped up from her sitting position and threw herself across the bed. "Ga weg!(5*)" She screamed as the boys tried to get closer to her. "Laat me met rust!(6*)" She backed up against another wall, tear forming in her eyes. "Ga weg, alsjeblieft!(7*)" She sunk to the floor, grabbing the hair ontop of her head. "Oh god, oh god. Ik ga flauwvallen.(8*)" She wheezed again, trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible.

She could hear the two boys whisper to eachother. "_What's wrong with him?_" One whispered. "_Dude, I don't even get what he's saying._" The other replied. Soon enough footsteps came closer towards Miley's trembeling body. "Dude, what's going on?" The first one said concerned as he crouched down next to her. "Tell us."

Miley looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hit me." She mumbled, shocking the two boys crouching infront of her. "Please hit me. Tell me I'm dreaming this! Hit me!" She grabbed the youngest one, taking fistfulls of his shirt into her hands. "Hit me!" She yelled straight in his face. "Tell me I'm dreaming!"

The boy grabbed onto her wrist, trying to pry her hands away from his shirt. "Dude!" He exclaimed shocked. "I'm not going to hit you! Are you crazy?"

Miley wriggled, trying to pry her wrist free. "Pinch me then, I don't care! Just to make sure I'm dreaming!" She released his shirt, still trying to get her wrist free. "Please, just do it." She pleaded, more tears streaming down her face. "Please." She hiccuped softly, slumping back against the wall, giving up the fight to release her wrist.

The two boys looked at eachother, trying to decide what to do. "I'm not doing it." The oldest spoke up. "I'm not going to hurt my little brother on purpose." He shook his head. "But he asked us to hit him." The other one said, still holding onto Miley's wrist. "And I don't wanna get punched by him, and I'm holding his wrists. You do it."

The older boy looked from the younger one to Miley. "I don't know dude." He looked back at the other boy. "And why does he keep saying that he's dreaming?" He looked back at the body of his little brother, that was trembling with silent sobs. "Can't we just say that he's not dreaming? I don't wanna hurt him, especially when he's in a state like this."

"I'm dreaming. Ik droom, ik droom.(9*)" Miley started muttering again, her body still shaking. "Dit is niet echt, not real." Her breaths were fast and short. "Ik ga flauwvallen.(8*)" She tried to take deep breaths, but they kept going fast and short. "Oh god." She gagged, closing her eyes tightly.

"He's gonna puke! I'm getting a bucket!" The older boy scrambled onto his feet. "Mom!" He yelled as he rushed out the room. "Nick's going to puke!" Miley could hear him yell in the distant.

"Deep breaths, Nick. Deep breaths." The boy infront of her whispered as her gag reflex activated again. "Just.. Take deep breaths, it's going to be fine." He looked over his shoulder. "Kevin? Where's the fucking bucket?" He yelled just as his brother rushed back into the room.

Miley gagged again, her head feeling light and dizzy. "Ik ga..(10*)" She trailed off as she gagged again, tears again streaming down her face. Her wrist were released and a bucket was placed infront of her face just in time as she gagged again, releasing whatever it was that was in her stomach. She grabbed onto the bucket as she gagged again, releasing a new spray of the foul smelling substance.

Kevin grasped onto his brother's shoulders as his body began to sway slightly, still throwing up in the bucket. "Don't you dare to faint on us, dude!" He shook his brother, ignoring the horrible smell that came from the bucket. "Don't you dare to faint!"

Miley looked up, her eyes bloodshot and still trembling. "M'n..(11*)" She trailed. "M'n...(11*)" She repeated, swaying a little. She was feeling dizzy, as if she was going to collapse any second. That is exactly that she did a few moments later. Her whole world turned black as she fell to the side, the bucket falling out of her shaking hands. She could hear someone yelling at her in the distant.

"Nick!"

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls._  
_Kick senseless my defenses._

Nick moaned and turned around as the constant knocking on the door continued. "Get lost Joe." He muttered, to sleepy to even notice the pitch change in his voice. "I said to get lost!" He muttered a little louder as she knocking now combined with the yelling of a name. "I don't know who you are, but get lost!" He yelled, sitting up straight. "What the.." He trailed of as he let his eyes scan the unfamilliar room around him. "Where the heck am I?"

"Ik kom naar binnen Mile, of je het leuk vindt of niet!(12*)" The girl on the other side of the door ripped it open, stepping into the room. "Wat heb jij echt vandaag? Het is twee uur, tijd om uit je nest te komen!(13*)" She stomped towards him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Look," Nick ripped his arm from her grip. He was confused about who this strange girl was. But he was more confused to why he could understand her, while she spoke a total different language then English. "I don't know who you are, but I'm calling security!" He got up from the bed, frowning as he stumbled. "What the.." He took in his surroundings once again, his eyes falling onto a mirror on the wall. "Move!" He brushed past the girl, rushing towards the wall that held the mirror. But as soon as he reached the wall, he backed away from it again. "**What?**" His mouth dropped as he stared at the reflection that looked straight back at him.

"Wat?(14*)" The girl jumped at his sudden outburst. "Miley? Wat ben je in godsnaam aan het doen?(14*)" She crossed her arm as she looked at Nick, who was pulling at his face, while staring into the mirror. "Door dat te doen, gaan die rimpels echt niet weg hoor.(15*)" She joked, chuckling to herself.

"What did you call me?" Nick turned around in one swift motion, facing the girl. He stumbled past her again, sinking down onto the bed. "This isn't good, not good." He muttered quietly, burrying his face, or rather _hers_, into his hands. "I can't believe this."

"Miley, want zo heet je.(16*)" The girl looked confused. "En waarom praat je engels? Dat examen is pas over drie maanden, Mi.(17*)" She stepped closer towards her best friend's, now, trembling body. "Miley, gaat het wel?(18*)" She sat down on the bed, placing her hand on Nick's back. "Moet ik wat water voor je halen?(19*)" She asked as she saw him take fast, short breaths.

"I'm gonna faint." Nick muttered, shaking his head as his it began to feel light and dizzy. "I'm gonna faint." He repeated, and before he knew it, his world turned pitch black. He was faintly aware of the girl shrieking and freaking out besides him as he fell backwards, into unconsciousness.

"Miley!"

_Don't stop, make it pop._  
_DJ, blow my speakers up._

Miley was fainly aware of the voices that hovered above her. "You sure it's not his diabetes?" A female voice she had not heard before spoke up from her left. "Yes Mom, we are. We checked his sugar atleast three times." A boy's voice answered the female. This voice came from the right of her. "Can someone tell me what happened then?" The female spoke up again. "He woke up, like all of us. But then he started screaming, so me and Joe went to look what was wrong, and he totally freaked, yelling at us that he was dreaming. He asked us to slap him!" A thirth voice said.

"Then he collapsed onto the ground, crying. Then he started gagging, and Kevin got a bucket for him to throw up in," The second voice continued, just like the others, worry was laced through it. "and he just fainted."

Miley groaned as her head began to pound, as if someone had smashed a hammer around in the inside of her head. She took a shaky breath as she rolled onto her side, curling up in a ball and holding her head tightly. She winced as someone began to shriek. "Nick, you're awake!" Arms wrapped around her body. "Do not scare us like that, ever again." Kisses were placed on the top of her head repeatedly.

"Niet schreeuwen, alsjeblieft.(20*)" She groaned out, still holding onto her head as the woman released her from her grip. "Het doet pijn.(21*)" She moaned, curling back up into a ball. "Laat het stoppen.(22*)" She whimpered quietly, tears spilling from her eyes. "Alsjeblieft.(23*)" She gagged, trying to keep the vomit that wanted to escape her mouth in.

"Please, throw up in the bucket honey." The female spoke softly as she steered the girl, trapped in a boy's body, her head over the edge of the bed, immediately causing Miley to gag, and release what was left in her stomach, into the clean bucket. "It's alright." She soothed as her son's body trembled as it threw up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"And what do we do now?" The thirth voice asked. "Are we going to Ellen without Nick, or not at all?" Miley could feel the bed shift under his weight, her head still bending over the bucket as she gagged one last time. "Because, I don't think we should go without him." He looked at his brother's body as it fell back onto his pillows, eyes tightly closed. "We never did an interview without one member, and I'm not planning on beginning that."

"Could you please stop screaming?" Came the small voice from the broken body lying in the bed. "It hurts, please stop." Miley grabbed onto her head again, groaning. "Make it stop, please." She could here someone rushing out of the room quickly. "Gah," She groaned again. "ik voel me zo beroerd.(24*)" She pushed the bit of her palm that was just above her wrists into her eyes slightly, hoping it would ease the pain in her head. "Alsof iemand me kop heeft ingeslagen met een hamer.(24*)"

"Dude, we know you don't feel too peachy, but can you stop the gibberish talk?" The youngest of the two boys infront of Miley sat down on the bed also, next to her legs. "We kind of don't know what you're saying."

"He isn't talking gibberish, Joe." The other one rolled his brown eyes at the boy. "He's talking dutch, which you would've recognized if you paid attention to people when we're on tour." He shook his head. "I only don't get why he would talk that way, because yesterday he told me he couldn't speak another language then english, even after 8 years of Spanish."

"I don't care if he can't talk Spanish. He talks in that weird language now! We can't understand him!" He sighed when their mother re-entered the bedroom. A glass water in her hand, a box of painkillers in her other. Joe reached over and grabbed onto his brother's hand, his other brother grabbing the other one. Together they pulled their little brother into a sitting position.

Miley groaned as she was pulled up. "Was that really necessary?" She moaned, shifting so she was leaning back against the headboard of the gigantic bed. She took the glass and the two white tablets the woman offered her. "Thank you." She whispered as she swallowed the painkillers, gulping them down with the water.

"Let's go boys, let your brother rest." She took the half full glass from Miley, and placed it onto the night stand. "Rest a little, Nick." She kissed the top of her son's head and he laid down again. Then she turned and left the room.

"Feel better, buddy." Joe leaned over and ruffled the curls on his little brother's head. Then he got up from the bed, leaving together with Kevin. As he passed the door, he switched off the light.

As soon as Miley heard the door close she scrambled back up from her lying position, ignoring the pain in her head. "Waar laat een dude als Nick Jonas z'n telefoon?(25*)" She leaned over to the bedside table, clicking on the bed light. "Aha!" She grabbed onto the cellphone that was lying next to the waterglass, and the box of painkillers. "Hoe werk je zo'n ding?(26*)" She muttered frankly as she touched the touchscreen on the iPhone, bringing it to life. "Nu..(27*)" She trailed of as she pushed the call app on the phone. She quickly typed in her own phonenumber, holding the expensive phone to her ear. "Neem op, neem op.(27*)"

"Hello?" The voice on the other side groaned out, as if she was in pain.

"Uhm, hi?" She asked uncertain. "This may sound really weird, and crazy. But, am I speaking with the owner of the body of Nick Jonas?" She added an awkward laugh in the end, when the person that was holding _her_ phone was silent.

"Yes, is this the owner of Miley Cyrus' body?" Her own voice added it's own awkward laugh into the conversation. "This is weird, I'm freaking out."

"No, I'm feeling great!" Miley said to him sarcastic. "I just woke up in a different body, of a boy!" She groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. "My head is killing me, and I just heard that the Jonas Brothers are supposed to be on Ellen today!"

"No, I'm happy that I'm in a girl's body!" Her own voice spat back at her. "Sorry, fighting won't solve our problem." Nick sighed on the other side of the phone. "What are we going to do?" Miley heard the rustling of sheets, indicating that Nick was getting out of her bed. "We've got to meet up." He said after a short silence.

"And how exactly are you going to plan that?" Miley crossed her legs, so she was sitting Indian style ontop of the bed. "Because from what I know, the Jonas brothers have a pretty tight shedule." She suddenly gasped. "I don't know how to sing any of your songs!" She gripped onto the curls ontop of her head. "Oh god."

"Relax, I figured out when that chick came storming in here this afternoon, that I could understand and speak dutch. Maybe you know my songs and how to play them on the guitar." He tried to calm her. "I'll take the first plane to LAX. You are still in LA, right?"

"I don't know," Miley looked around the room. "Is your room green with a.." Her eyes fell onto a poster on the wall. "Jessica Alba poster? Really, Jessica Alba?"

"Yes, yes Jessica Alba." Nick sighed and huffed on the other side of the phoneline. "Atleast your still in LA, that makes things so much easier." Miley could hear him shuffle around her room. "And I wouldn't talk, miss I-Love-The-Jonas-Brothers." He teased her, causing Miley to huff at him.

"Alright." Miley took a few deep breaths before she continued. "But how am I going to explain to your brothers that I have to pick you up from the freaking airport?"

"Tell them we met when we were touring a few months back. I remember we had a concert in the Netherlands, it should work." There were a few noises of footsteps, followed by a not so girly scream, followed by the hissing of a cat. "Couldn't you've told me you had a cat?" Her voice hissed through the phone.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Miley said sarcastic. "I was to busy freaking out about me being trapped in your body to think about that!" She snapped at him. "You could've told me you had a crazy brother that runs towards someone that screams, with a baseball bat!"

"Joe's nuts. But as a fan, you would already know that."

"I'm not a stalker like most of those girls." Miley shook her head. "We're drifting off the point here. When's the next flight to LA from there?" She scrambled up from the bed. "Where do you keep your PC, I'll look it up for ya." She looked around the room again. "You should clean up in here." She finally realized what a mess it was in the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere, even some on the windowsill. "It's gross."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick brushed her off. "Don't bother looking for my laptop, Joe has it. But I found yours." He was silent for a while, the only thing Miley heard was the typing on the keyboard of her laptop. "Next flight is tommorow, 8 AM. Wich means I'll be there at..." He was silent again for a few moments, only a few clicks were heard. "9;30 PM, Dutch time, wich is 12;30 PM there." He sighed. "Why are the Netherlands and LA so far apart?"

"Don't ask me, ask this planet." Miley shrugged, and sat back down on the bed again. "So I'll see you tomorrow, 12.30?" She got an ; 'Hmhmm' as an answer. "Alright then." She sighed. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow then." She got a bye in return, then she hung up the phone. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it's evil red numbers flashing the time at her. _**8;27. **_She sighed again, realizing this would be a long day ahead of her.

_Just gonna stand there,_  
_and watch me burn._

Nick crossed his arms and tapped his converse cladded foot against the floor as he waited for his suitcase to pass by. He tought it was nice to not have paparazzi try to take his picture for a chance. But the reason to why they weren't stalking him like always was totally wrong. He grabbed his suitcase as it passed by, thinking about how this girl's mother was so gullible. She had totally believed him when he told her the girl's school wanted her to do an exchange program of god knows how long with a school in LA. She had even bought him a new dress. To '_impress those hot American boys_' she had told him. He shuddered at the tought of that awkward conversation.

He knew exactly who he was looking for, and it felt weird. I mean, he had to look for his own body, while he was trapped in a girl's body. He quickly spotted his body, standing somewhere in the distance. A cap was covering his head and sunglasses hid his face. He snickered at the tought of the conversation he had with the girl trapped inside his body. He had told her she had to wear a cap. But her immediate response was that it would ruin her hair. She was such a girly girl, taken from the clothes she usually wore, and the clothes she chose his body to wear.

"What the fuck did you do to my body?" Was the first thing she said to him, gawking at her own body in horror. Nick looked down at the clothes he was wearing in confusion. "You chose those shoes, with those jeans, and that blouse? Are you crazy?" She hissed at him, grabbing onto his arm. "It doesn't match!"

"I don't care?" He tried, but cowered away at her angry glare. "I'm sorry!" He threw his free hand in the air, hoping it wouldn't attract anyone's attention. "I am not into the whole female fashion, y'know?" He looked around him. "Did Kevin and Joe come with you?" He looked back at his own body. "It's freaky seeing my own body, knowing I'm not looking in a mirror."

"Uhuh." She simply said, looking around herself. "Joe and Kevin are in the car, since I had no idea how to get here." She grabbed onto Nick's suitcase, pulling it out of his hand. "Let me carry the suitcase."

"Why?" He asked as he followed her when she began to walk away. "I'm the guy here, I'm supposed to carry the luggage." He whispered at her as he hurried to keep up with her.

"And I'm the one that has to pretend to be a dude, so shut it." She snapped at him, picking up her phase a little more. "I hope those bloody idiots are gone by now." She whispered, more to herself then to Nick. "I've had one encounter with those paps, and I'm already getting irritated with them."

"Welcome to my life." Nick joked and laughed as she growled at him, walking out of the sliding-doors of the airport. There was no one except them standing there, but he could still sense Miley stiffen next to him. "What is it?"

"Uh-oh." She only muttered, looking frantically around her. "I don't know where the car is." She laughed sheepishly, her cheeks reddening as she looked down. "I'm not good at remembering that kind of stuff, and this place is huge."

"Just call them." Nick placed a hand on his forehead as he sighed. "You have no idea how to look contacts up, do you?" He sighed again as he saw Miley take his phone out of her pocket and start fiddling with it.

"Not a clue." She shot him a sheepish smile. "Have you seen my phone? It's one of the easiest things to handle."

"As a matter of fact, I have." He burried his hand in a pocket, taking the small, pink phone out of it. "Nice, really." He smirked before burrying the phone back in his pocket. "Now give me mine, I'll look Joe's number up, then you call him." He grabbed his phone from her hands, touching a few spots on the screen. "Here you go." He handed her the phone back to her. "I can't believe you forgot where they are parked." He rolled his eyes.

Miley held the phone to her ear. "It's not my fault- Hey Joe! -that I don't remember things that great." She hissed the last part at him. "Uhm, I kind of forgot where you guys are." She let out an awkward laugh, then scoffed as Joe laughed at her. "Not funny Joe!" She growled. "I'm not forgetfull!" She added as Joe said something to her. "Yes, alright. I'll see you then." She ended the call, burrying Nick's phone in her pocket. "They're coming this way." She sat down on a rock, placing her elbows on her knees, her head resting in her palms.

Nick just stood there, looking around himself. "Are you kidding me?" He smirked at Miley. "They were just 100 feet away, and you forgot where they were?" He laughed as she looked up at him confused. "Over there." He pointed behind her. "The _black _car, you remember that right?" He teased her when the car stopped infront of them.

"Shut up." Miley shot at him as Joe got out of the car. "Funny, really." She growled and got up from the rock, leaving Nick's suitcase on the sidewalk as she opened the backseat door, getting inside the car.

"Hi, I'm Joe." A hand was suddenly stuck infront of Nick's face, making him look up to see his older brother infront of him. "Don't worry 'bout Nick, I think he isn't feeling alright yet."

"I'm, uh, Miley." Nick gulped slightly and shook hands with his brother. "Nice to meet you." He released Joe's hand, and his brother picked his suitcase up, throwing it in the back of the trunk. "And it's alright." He shook his head and rounded the car, getting in on otherside of the car, sitting next to Miley. "You could be a bit nicer, y'know?" He hissed at her before looking at Kevin, who was speaking to him.

"I would shake your hand, but it's bit difficult." He joked as he started the car. "I'm Kevin, nice to meet you." He nodded at Nick before driving off. "Why has Nick never told us about you?" He took a glance in the rear mirror, before turning his eyes back to the road.

Miley heard Nick give a fake gasp. "You haven't told them about me?" His voice, or rather _her voice_, was laced with hurt as he gasped again. "I'm hurt, Nick, really." He sniffed, turning to face away from her.

"But now we understand why he speaks dutch all of a sudden." A sly smirk was spread onto Joe's face as he turned into his seat. "We were wondering why he learned the language, but now we understand." He nodded at Nick. He then turned back around.

"Awe," Nick awed from besides Miley. "You learned to speak dutch, just for me?" He brought a hand to his chest, right above his heart. "I'm touched, really." He ignored Miley's scowl, he was having way to much fun with this to let it pass. "Never knew Nick Jonas was such a romantic." He pulled his eyebrows up, giving Miley a pointed look.

Miley gave him an evil smirk of her own. "Who says I learned it because I'm romantic, hmm?"

"Why would you learn it otherwise? You would only learn it for me, why else?" Nick answered back, his own smirk growing as he scooted closer to Miley.

"Maybe because I want to take a look in a different culture." Miley shot back at him, also scooting closer to him.

"Why not take spanish then, hmm?" Nick pulled his eyebrows up again, again getting closer towards Miley. "It's easier, since I've read you get it since second grade in America."

"Spanish is overexagerated. People wouldn't be shocked if you spoke spanish, they would be if you could speak dutch all of a sudden." She snapped back, her face only centimeters away from the one she was so familliar with, seeing it everyday in the mirror. "Maybe that's why I chose to learn it."

"Then I dare you to learn french."

"C'est ne pas un problem mon cheri.(28*)" She smirked at him. "Vergeten dat ik frans krijg op school, in plaats van spaans?(29*)" She hissed. "Car il semble que vous n'avez.(30*)"

"Is it me, or is he talking french now?" Joe looked at Kevin, schock crossing his facial expression. "I think I'm going crazy."

"Wills du das ich Deutch spreche? Das kann auch.(31*)" Miley shot at Joe. "Dus denk niet dat je beter bent Jonas, want dat ben je niet.(32*)" She hissed in Nick's ear, then leaned away from him, realizing how close they actually were. "Stupide garcon.(33*)" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine, je bent beter, blij nu?(34*)" Nick huffed and turned around aswell, looking at the cars that passed them by as they rode on the highway. "Jemig, als ze niet in mijn lichaam zou zitten zou je denken dat het de tijd van de maand is.(35*)"

"Hoorde dat!(36*)" Miley snapped at him. "Ik ben niet de gene die ongesteld moet worden, jij wel.(36*)" She looked out the window casually. "Ik ben 't altijd optijd, dus moet jij 't vandaag of morgen worden.(37*)" A smirk made it's way onto her lips.

Kevin swerved the car in shock as the girl in the backseat of his car shrieked in horror. "What is it?" He looked into rear mirror to see the girl having her legs pulled up to her chest, almost pulling her hair out with her hands. "What's wrong with her?" He looked back at the road.

"Nothing." Miley replied with a smug voice. "She just forgot something important, but it isn't that big of a deal." She waved it off, but both boys in the front of the car still looked a bit sceptically at her. "It's nothing, dudes. Just stop at the closest store, there's no problem then." At that Joe turned red and turned around again. Miley rolled her eyes.

"S-sure." He muttered, turning his gaze out the front window. "W-we can make a quick stop, right Kev?" He shot a glance at his brother, his cheeks still tinted a bright red.

"Je hebt hier veels te veel lol mee!(38*)" Nick hissed at Miley, who was chuckling to herself. "Dit is niet om te lachen! Ik heb geen idee wat ik moet doen.(39*)" He added the last part in a low whisper, just loud enough for Miley to hear it.

"Ik ben gewoon blij dat ik deze keer kan skippen, en dat een jongen de pijn is een keer gaat voelen.(40*)" Miley held onto the door as the car swerved again because Nick shrieked once again. "Jezus, zo erg is her ook weer niet!(41*)" She looked at him. He was back in his previous position; legs drawn up to his chest, hands almost ripping hairs out of his head. "Gah, drama queen." She scoffed softly. "Het is weg na een dag, met een paar paracetamollen.(42*)"

"Dude," Kevin spoke up from the front seat, driving onto the parkinglot of a pharmacy. "the only thing I've seen you do with your girlfriend is arguing. It's you being cranky, or her freaking out."

Miley's mouth dropped open. "H-she isn't m-my b-g-girlfriend!" Her big eyes glanced at Nick, who was mirroring her look of horror. "L-let's just go!" She quickly said, pushing the cardoor open. "We'll be back in a few!" The door slammed behind her while she rushed to the entrance of the shop. "Oh my god." The muttered as she waited at the door for Nick to catch up with her.

"You know, being my girlfriend isn't that bad!" Nick snapped when he caught up with the freaked out girl.

"Wel als je een bijna, soort van vriendje hebt!(43*)" She hissed as she walked through the sliding doors. "Nou, waar staat 't..(44*)" She trailed of, looking around herself. "Ahah!" She quickly walked away, Nick following her. "Wat zijn dit echt voor tampons?(45*)" She muttered under her breath as she picked a box up. "Dit soort hebben we niet thuis.(45*)"

"Bijna, soort van?(46*)" Nick pulled his eyebrows up in amusement. "Hoe kan je een bijna, soort van vriendje hebben?(46*)" He eyed the box in her hands carefully. "En ik denk er niet aan om zo'n ding bij me naar binnen te schuiven!(47*)"

"Whimp." Was clearly heard from Miley as she placed the box back in the rack. "Dan wordt her maandverband, moet wel zeggen dat,(48*)" She looked around herself. "tampons,(48*)" She whispered. "beter zitten.(48*)"

"I don't care!" He threw his arms up. "Ik ga geen tampon naar binnen duwen!(49*)" He followed her down the aisle as she grabbed two other boxes. "Do I really need two?" He also eyed these box with suspision. "It's not that much, is it?"

"You don't need a whole box, but these are for at night." She shoved the two boxes into his hands. "Now, go pay for them, I'll see you outside." She went to walk away, but was stopped by a hand that quickly grabbed onto her upperarm, making her stop in her tracks. "What is it?" She sighed and turned to look at him.

"I'm not going to pay for them alone!" He whispered at her in a frantic voice. "I'm a dude, I'm not going to go to the check out desk with a box of pads, that embarassing!"

"I'm the girl in the dude's body, it's more embarassing if I go." She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away again, but again Nick pulled her back. "Fine, I'll go with you." She rolled her eyes and pulled him after her to the check out desk. "Good afternoon." She greeted the older woman behind the counter friendly.

"Hello." The woman smiled at the both of them, checking out the two boxes that Nick had handed her. "That'll be six ninty five, please." She placed the two boxes into a plastic bag, giving it to Nick. "Have a nice day." She burried the money Miley had given her away in her cashregister.

Miley's mouth dropped open slightly as she heard the woman mutter behind them as they walked away. "Such a lovely couple. You don't see many guys going with their gilfriends to buy tampons and stuff." Miley glanced to Nick to see him look as if he hadn't heard her, or act as if he hadn't.

_Your eyes keep our love,_  
_and I wish that it could be,_  
_the way it was._

"And now?" Miley asked as she dropped herself on the bed in the guestroom, where Nick would be staying for now. She looked at Nick as he dropped his suitcase on the ground, and began rummaging in the bag he had been carrying the whole day. Miley only now recognized it as her favorite bag, one she hardly used. It was a black shoulder one, words were written across it with a white sharpie. Some as; '_Jonas_' or '_Hot, amazing, sexy_' and various other things.

"I found this as soon as I hung up with you the first time we called." He rummaged a little further through her bag, emerging with a blank paper in his hand. "It say's this," He trailed off. "_Sometimes fate has her twisted ways to bring two who are destined to be, together. And sometimes it has to go the hard way to let fate's wishes come through. As soon as the two realise it, they'll see the world as it has allways been, as themselves. Their love can be showed in the easiest of actions._" Nick stopped, lowering the paper.

Miley looked at him, her head cocked to the side, her eyelids blinking quickly. "What does it mean?" She sat up straight, crossing her legs till she sat indian style on the big bed. "It doesn't make any sense at all."

"It says that we have to realise something, then we'll be back in our own bodies, I guess." Nick sat down in the chair that was standing against the wall. "But I just don't get wat '_it_' is. We have to understand fate's wishes, but what are those?"

"_Fate has her twisted ways to bring two who are destined to be..._" Miley muttered to herself, her eyes slightly growing bigger in realisation. "I'm not in love with you!" She exclaimed, a gasp rolling out of her mouth as she gaped at Nick, who was staring at her, shocked by her sudden outburst. "Two that are destined to be! The freaking paper says that we love eachother! We just have to realise it!" She gasped again. "I don't love you!"

"What?" Nick's eyes shot down, looking at the paper in his hands. "I'm sure it doesn't mean that." His eyes scanned the paper quickly. "I'm sure it means something else."

"What else can '_two who are destined to be_' mean besides love? It even said so, '_Their __**love**__ can be showed in the easiest of actions_'!" Miley pointed out, getting of the bed. "I don't love you, fate is just sick!" She shrieked as something collided against her, smacking her onto the floor with a loud bang. Her shrieks were soon muffled by something slammed itself against her mouth.

Miley was faintly aware of what was happening. She was suddenly ontop, kissing the boy beneath her, straddling his waist with her legs, her _own _legs. She wasn't aware of the door being thrown open, but she could hear the yell of; '_Ah god, sorry!_' and the door being slammed closed again. Seconds later the door was ripped open again and someone yelled again. As soon as Miley pulled herself away from Nick, her head felt light and dizzy. She collapsed to the side, sliding off of Nick's body. Her mind went blank, and her world went black.

_And not seein' that lovin' you._  
_Is what I was tryin' to do._

"I don't know. I found them making out on the floor, yelled at them for being gross, and then they just collapsed!" One voice said. "That was some kiss." Another voice answered. "Joe, this is not a moment to crack jokes!" The first one snapped back. "What? They must have some skills. I mean, if it was _bad_, they wouldn't be making out in the first place!" The second one answered.

"Can you two just shut it for once?" A now familliar voice came from Miley's left, air brushing against her neck as the person spoke in a soft voice. "Because I'm getting a headache." The voice groaned, and air slid across Miley's neck again, giving it a tingling feeling. There was a rustling sound. "You guys are jerks." The voice muttered, but this time there wasn't warm air that brushed Miley's neck softly, indicating the person had turned his head the other way.

Miley turned, burrying herself deeper into the warmth that was radiating from besides her. "There will be some serious pain for the next one that's going to yell, my head is pounding." The warmth moved away from her, and her hands shot out, trying to keep it in place. But the source of the warmth was gone, getting up from the bed.

"Miley?" The voice was soft, just a quiet whispered that was barely audible.

Miley rolled onto her back, pushing herself up with her elbows? "Hmm?" She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly against the bright light that emitted from the turned on lamps on the ceiling. "What?" Her vision went from blurry to sharp, visioning Nick standing infront of her. "Nick!" She gasped, tumbling out of bed and onto her feet. "It's.. You!" She cried as she threw herself at him, making him stumble a few steps back till he hit the wall, causing him to keep from falling over from the force of her attack.

"It's me!" His arms wrapped around her hips, bringing her closer to his own body. "It's you!" He laughed as he pushed himself away from the wall, twirling them both in circles with her feet pulled up from the floor. "It's you!" He repeated, still twirling them around.

"You sure he didn't hit his head when he fainted?" Joe leaned to Kevin, his eyes focused on the scene infront of him. "It seems like they both did."

"It's so good to see you.. like this!" She cried, holding onto him tighter as he continued to twirl them around the room. Her cries of joy were cut of short when she was slammed into a wall, her lips covered by Nick's as he held her close.

Kevin let his eyes wander away from the kissing couple, and onto the floor. "What's that?" He looked from the piece of paper onto the floor to Joe, who was masking a look of disgust on his face as he watched the other two make out infront of him. "Joe!" Kevin snapped at his younger brother while he picked the small, square note up. "What is this?"

"There's someting written on the back." Joe pointed out, eying the to Kevin seemingly blank paper. "Can't read it tough, it's to small to read from here." His eyes squinted as he stared at the paper.

Kevin flipped the paper around, his eyes trailing across the words. "_Fate's wishes are fullfilled. The two destined to be are together, and will see the world as they allways had. Fate has twisted ways to bring people together, but in the end it is all worth it._" He read outloud. "What does that mean?" He looked back at Joe, who was frowning at the paper.

"There's something on the other side now."

"No there's not, I just checked tha-" Kevin rolled his eyes at his brother, flipping over the small note again. He stopped mid-sentence. "What? How? Huh?" He gaped at the once blank side of the paper, words now written across it in a neat, cursive writing, much like the other side. "_May the two destined to be live their lifes the fullest. Fate is watching them, making sure everything will turn out perfectly._"

Both heads of the older Jonas' sons shot up at a loud cracking sound coming from the corner, where Nick was now holding his cheek, and Miley standing there crossed armed, an angry look on her face.

"You just pounded right onto me! And you excpected me to not slap you?" Her face was slightly flushed around her cheeks, her lips pink and slightly puffy. "You're a sexistic beast that pounces on girls when they tell you they don't love you! I mean seriously, I could have broken my neck when you tackled me to the ground!" She gasped, and then fell into hysterical laughter. "Oh mijn god! Dat was echt geweldig!(50*)" She giggled as she saw the look of unbelieve on Nick's face.

"W-what?" He looked at her, his eyes wide.

Miley giggled again, tackling him onto the ground so she could straddle his hips. "Let's just say we're even now." She whispered, holding onto the colar of his shirt, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. "Okay?" She smashed her lips against his slightly parted ones, not allowing him to protest or say anything else.

"I feel soo... dirty." Joe shuddered as he stared at the couple on the ground. "I think I'm scarred for life." He winced as his younger brother flipped them over, pinning her to the ground by her wrist, still attacking her lips with his own. "We should.. go." He shuddered at the moan that echoed through the room. He wasn't sure from who it had come. "Yes, we should go. "He turned around, glancing back once to see Miley's head tilted back, her lips slightly apart as his brother's lips made their way down her throat. "Gross." The door slammed close behind him and Kevin.

"I think that was one of the most scarring things I have ever seen." Kevin looked at the door in horror, wincing as a moan came from the other side of the door. It was clearly Miley's, since his brother's name was mixed through it. "I think we should run." He looked at Joe, who nodded and then dashed out of the hallway and down the stairs.

_Fate has her twisted ways to set your life upside down. But know that you're not the only one, and that there is always someone to help you out. Fate is watching these two now, and makes sure they will life happily ever after._

_(*): What the hell?  
(2*): This is no real, Mi. Not real  
(3*): Just a dream, a really scary dream  
(4*): Breath deeply.  
(5*): Go away!  
(6*): Leave me alone!  
(7*): Go away, please!  
(8*): I'm gonna faint.  
(9*): I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming.  
(10*): I'm going to..  
(11*): My..  
(12*): I'm comming inside Mile, if you like it or not!  
(13*): What is wring with you today? It's two o'clock, time to get out of your bed!  
(14*): What? Miley? What is godsname are you doing?  
(15*): By doing that, those wrinkles won't go away.  
(16*): Miley, because that's your name.  
(17*): And why are you speaking English? That exam is still three months away.  
(18*): Miley, are you alright?  
(19*): Do I have to get you a glass of water?  
(20*): Don't scream, please.  
(21*): It hurts.  
(22*): Make it stop.  
(23*): Please.  
(24*): I feel so miserable. As if someone has slammed my head in with a hammer.  
(25*): Where does a dude like Nick Jonas leave his cellphone?  
(26*): How do you work with a thing like this?  
(27*): Now.. Pick up, pick up.  
(28*): That's not a problem my honey.  
(29*): Forgot that I learn french at school, instead of spanish?  
(30*): Because it seems like you did.  
(31*): Do you want me to speak german? That can aswell.  
(32*): So don't think you're better Jonas, because you aren't.  
(33*): Stupid boy.  
(34*): Fine, you're better, happy now?  
(35*): Jeez, if I wouldn't be in your body you would think it was that time of month.  
(36*): Heard that! I'm not the one that has to get a period, you do.  
(37*): I'm alwayys on time, so you're going to get it today or tomorrow._

_(38*): You are having too much fun about this!__  
(39*): This is not a laughing matter! I have no idea what I've got to do!  
(40*): I'm just happy I can skip this time, and that a boy gets to feel the pain one time.  
(41*): Jezus, it's not that bad!  
(42*): It's gone after one day, with a few painkillers.  
(43*): It is if you got an almost, sorta boyfriend!  
(44*): Now, where is it...  
(45*): What are these kis of tampons? We don't have this kind back home.  
(46*): Almost, sorta? How can you have an almost, sorta boyfriend?  
(47*): And I'm not even thinking about shoving one of those inside of me!  
(48*): Then it'll be pads, have to say that tampons sit better most of the time.  
(49*): I'm not shoving a tampon inside!  
(50*): Oh my god, that was awesome!_


End file.
